


kiss me again

by nemui



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Idk man I just love them, M/M, rei and kaoru are mentioned in like one sentence, wtf are tags uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemui/pseuds/nemui
Summary: It wasn't extraordinary or perfect like in the movies. It just felt right.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is the first enstars fic i've finished i don't know if i'm completely satisfied with it but i need to upload it for adonis's birthday . yes.  
> this is very self indulgent

"Hey, Adonis. Do ya got a sec?" Koga set his water bottle down on the floor next to him.

Rei and Kaoru fucked off to god knows where, leaving the two of them alone in the practice room.

"Of course, Oogami. What is it?"

Koga had decided that today was the day. He was finally going to confess. Maybe if he did that vampire bastard wouldn't stop teasing him about how obvious he was being. It was the perfect time for it, he guessed, with how their two seniors were away for the moment, so why not try?

He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. Ah, he was getting nervous again. It always looked so easy in movies. The characters always made dramatic speeches declaring their love, what bullshit. This isn't a movie. He can hardly even get out one word without wanting to disappear. Koga had finally got up the courage to try and say _something_ and yet now he can't even say anything?

"Oogami? You look troubled." Adonis placed a hand on his shoulder, and Koga just about died when Adonis's eyes that were filled with worry met his own.

It's now or never, he thought to himself as he tried to look anywhere but the man in front of him. "Ya see, I uh. I like ya, Adonis. Like, I wanna be more than friends with ya."

"Aren't we already best friends?"

"No! Well, yeah we _are,_ " Koga buried his face in his hands in an attempt to hide his blush, "but I mean like, I wanna be your boyfriend." 

"Oh."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry- Just, forget I said anything. It's fine if-"

Adonis moved to grab Koga's hand, "No, Oogami. I like you too, I'd love to be your boyfriend." 

There was silence between them for a moment as Koga processed what he just said and _holy shit he felt like he was going to die on the spot._ He felt the other squeeze his hand in reassurance, it made him break into the stupidest fucking grin. Why was he such a dork when it came to Adonis?

He met Adonis's eyes again, "Is it alright if I kiss ya?" 

"Of course."

And so he did. It wasn't extraordinary or perfect like in the movies. It just felt _right._

Koga pulled away rather briefly, but couldn't help but go in for another kiss when he saw Adonis smile. That gorgeous fuckin' smile. Surely he really would die if Adonis kept smiling like that. He'd be content with that, probably. 

The two giggled between their exchange of kisses, Adonis eventually moving to kiss Koga's forehead instead with a hum. "Thank you for telling me Oogami. I love you."

"I love ya too."

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this fic was "smirk emoji" i just thought everyone should know


End file.
